five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 2(The Machine Invasion Arc) : Take Over and Planning
Short Summary Long Summary It cuts to Crocus, where King Toma is on his throne, awaiting word on the Battle of Tenrou. Hisui and Arcadios are standing by. Suddenly, a shadow gathers, and Jörg emerges from it. Arcadios, sword drawn, asks who he is. Hisui notices the uniform, and realizes that their enemy is a Sternritter, putting the others on edge. Grinning, Jörg calls Hisui smart, but claims he has no time to talk. He slams his palm on the ground, commanding his army to come forth. When Jörg orders the slaughter to begin, robotic figures disperse throughout the city, shortly followed by countless screams. In an hour’s time, Crocus has fallen. The 4th and Defense have assembled outside the nearly wrecked city. Commander Jura is in disbelief that the Coalition got the drop on them, admitting Defense couldn’t do anything but retreat until the 4th came. Commander Byakuya assures him that they’ll beat this enemy together. They’re joined by Toma, Arcadios, and the Garou Knights. Bowing, the Soul Reaper asks if His Majesty is ok, prompting Toma to reveal that Hisui is now a POW. After Arcadios muses that she’s a personal hostage of the Quincy, he reveals that the enemy is only one man with other forces summoned. When Toma adds that he’s a Sternritter, Cana is shocked that just one took over Crocus. Kidd whistles at that, looking forward to fighting them. After Shikamaru asks for more intel, Arcadios states Jörg summoned a Metal Army. Kidd is gleeful at that, assuming it’d be easy with his Devil Fruit. Jura suggests not underestimating the enemy, bringing up the possibility that one could counter Kidd specifically. Kama states that while the North, West, and South areas are taken, the East seems like a safe way to get to the castle. Byakuya notes the obvious trap, while Kidd wonders if the enemy just really wants a good fight. Shikamaru suggests they split up, with three groups for the North, West, and South, and a smaller one to rush to the castle, freeing Hisui and defeating Jörg. Rose calls the plan interesting, but still thinks it could all be a trap. Byakuya notes the concern, but they have no other plan. Once everyone has agreed and been given their assignment, the commanders return to the bulk of their Divisions. In half an hour, Byakuya is standing before the troops, informing the grunts that they’ll split up into four squads. Three sizable squads will hopefully take the bulk of the enemy forces, while the fourth will be small enough to sneak past the fight to save the princess and kill the enemy commander. Cana and Rose will lead Squad 1 to the North, with Nami, Ino, Momo, C, Eve, Rufus, Araña, Beth, Capone, Koala, Hatchan, Aoba, and Isshin. Jura will lead Squad 2 to the South, with Yuka, Toby, Izuno, Kotetsu, Marco, Wakka, Kinemon, Kanjuro, Raizo, Tessai, Reedus, and Ryuken. Shikamaru and Kidd will lead Squad 3 to the West, with Usopp, Temari, Apoo, Hacchi, Baki, Alzack, Bisca, Yasopp, Kiyone, Sentaro, Dalton, Chaka, and Pell. Byakuya will lead just Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Uryū, Rayleigh, Carla, and the Garou Knights to the castle. With that, the Squads move out. In the West, Nitro Zeus oversees his troops readying for battle, having joined the Quincy due to their promise to revive Shockwave after victory. He orders Mohawk, Dreadbot, and Berserker to report, wanting good news. Mohawk states everything is ready, eager to destroy the ‘flesh’ beings. Nitro turns to X Head Cannon, ordering him to ready his team, stating they’ll be the first to test these ‘human’ opponents. After X nods and flys off, the remaining subordinates question why they can’t be the ones to make first contact with the enemy. Nitro just asks them to patiently wait and observe what the humans will do, promising that their fun will come. Once the others are placated, Nitro asks them to get things ready. After the three leave, Nitro receives a hologram from Jörg, asking how things are going. Nitro says they’re ready to crush the enemy. Jörg advises them to be wary of Kidd, also repeating that he’ll keep his promise to revive Shockwave. Nitro assures his Commander that they have a special group to deal with Kidd, and Jörg cuts the line. Taking out a picture of Shockwave, Nitro assures his brother that they’ll take revenge together soon. In the North, Onslaught looks out to the city, waiting on a report from Brawl, Bonecrusher, and Grindor. The latter states that everything is set up, thinking the humans stand no chance. Onslaught states that these aren’t normal humans, so they’ll need to be smart to win. Brawl boasts that he’s the only one needed, claiming he’ll kill them all like bugs. While Onslaught concedes that Brawl has the best weapon, he asks him not to repeat his mistake of underestimating enemies. Boncrusher growls that he hates waiting, only caring about destroying every living thing. Onslaught sighs at having to be with this brute, just asking the others to get the Ancient Gear Army ready. Once the three depart, Onslaught informs Jörg that everything is ready as planned. When Jörg notes the confidence, Onslaught claims that all his plans are brilliant, earning a chuckle. The Sternritter gives the go-ahead to do whatever he likes to wipe out the Alliance, prompting Onslaught to assume his position in wait. In the South, Blackout and Barricade meet each other, noting how long its been, praising their new leader. They discuss Scorponok, who seems happy to be back with them. Barricade relishes the chance to fight against more interesting humans, but claims that technology will show its superiority. Then, Rampage, Sideways, Mixmaster, and Long Haul all arrive, rounding out their smaller team. Rampage doesn’t care about numbers, seeing it as more destruction for him to enjoy. Sideways urges his companion to be more cautious, while Mixmaster is confident in victory. Long Haul just wants to know who they’re up against. At that point, Jörg calls for a report, and he hears that they’re ready. Barricade asks permission to send a scout to figure out who their opponents are, having been given access to Coalition files on the Alliance heavy-hitters. Calling that smart, Jörg gives permission, saying he’ll wait to hear from them after victory. With that, the two send out Scorponok to hunt and investigate the enemy. Jörg sits on the throne, still wearing the typical Sternritter uniform, with his robotic parts exposed. Hisui is sitting in a chair opposite, surprised at her decent treatment. He has his four bodyguards, the MangaGuard. Jörg tells Hisui not to worry, claiming a bargaining chip would be useful. When the princess asks who he is, Jörg introduces himself, with the Schrift of The Machine, which can give life to anything with electricity, on top of making people into cyborgs. After Hisui asks why he’s doing this, the Sternritter states that most of the Fighting Divisions are occupied, meaning this is the only time he can attack without worrying about the Acts. When she calls him a fool for believing he can win, Jörg states that his plans have already split up the 4th and Defense into a multitude of traps, although he did leave that path open to satiate his own battle lust. He even admits Konton didn’t plan this, meaning Jörg is taking independent action. When hologram screens appear showing all the fighters, Jörg tells Hisui to sit back and watch the show. Appearing Characters Toma E Fiore Hisui E Fiore Arcadios Jörg Mertzger Jura Neekis Byakuya Kuchiki Eustass Kidd Cana Alberona Shikamaru Nara Rojuro Otoribashi Kama Nitro Zeus Mohawk Dreadbot Berserker X Head Cannon Onslaught Brawl Bonecrusher Grindor Blackout Barricade Scorponok Rampage Sideways Mixmaster Long Haul MagnaGuard Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 1 (The Machine Invasion Arc): The Meeting Next Chapter: Chapter 3 (The Machine Invasion Arc): Battle of the CapitalCategory:The Machine Invasion Arc Category:Spin-Off Category:Chapters